


Oh Goodness!

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Series: You Make Me Mental, Baby [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Slurs, van der linde gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Kieran came back to camp with only one thing on his mind.Lucius Greenhorne.Lucius obliges Kieran when he says he wants him again, and again.
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Original Male Character(s), Kieran Duffy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: You Make Me Mental, Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447780
Kudos: 5





	Oh Goodness!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! More coming soon!
> 
> As always blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

It was around thursday night when Kieran decided to come back to camp, he rode in quietly, hitching his horse to a post near a bale of hay, he got off carefully before hobbling to a secluded part of Horseshoe Overlook. Lucius was talking to Pearson and trading with him, a couple of small animal carcasses hanging off his shoulder by a piece of rope. Pearson took the animals off the others shoulder, putting it on the table behind him, "Thank you for your donation, Mr. Greenhorne." Pearson said before doing his own thing.

Lucius waltzed over to his tent beside Dutch's own an opposite of Arthur's tent, once he entered his little space he started to take his clothes off after closing the cloth flap, one by one he placed each piece of clothing on the chest at the end of the cot. Lucius heard footsteps nearby but ignored it as he just chalked it up to be that the owner of the boots were just walking by his tent, but when a pair of semi rough hands caressed his bare skin, Lucius' back tensed at the touch.

Lucius peered behind his shoulder to find that the hands belonged to none other than Kieran fuckin' Duffy, "What in the fuck are you doin', Boy?" Lucius whispered harshly as he turned himself around to face the significantly shorter male. Kieran kept his hands on the others torso, swiping his hands up and down Lucius' twitching abs, "I-I tried, I tried my damndest to not enjoy what you did to me, b-but I failed. I need you. Please, I'm so damn desperate, I tried to get someone else to do it like you did but they were afraid of hurting me. That or they called me mean names and shot at me, please I need you inside me." Kieran whispered into Lucius' chest, he grasped at the mans broad back as he nuzzled his chest, it was sort of like a hug.

Lucius clenched his jaw and just stood there with his arms at his side, he made a snap decision to knock off Kieran's hat and entangle his fingers in the boys hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat he attaches his mouth to Kieran's neck, sucking harshly. Lucius nibbles on his adam's apple softly before moving his mouth up his jaw to his supple lips, sucking and biting, Kieran moaned into the others mouth as he groped Lucius' ass.

The taller of the two got the other man out of his clothing, Kieran was naked 2.3 seconds later while Lucius was already in his union suit bottoms, the man roughly bent Kieran over the cot and prepped him by spitting on his hole, he then started fingering him with three spit slicked digits. Lucius smirked as Kieran whined before jutting out his butt so Lucius' fingers went deeper inside him, the man obliged him by roughly bumped his fingers into the boys little button.

"Unf, p-please sir I need your hard cock inside me." Kieran moaned, Lucius quietly stood up and replace his wet digits with his pulsating cock in a quick thrust, "Ah, fuck." Lucius softly moans before he jackhammers Kieran's sweet sweet hole, he kept hitting Kieran's special button as he gripped onto his hips. Soft moans and grunts are coming from Lucius' tent but the gang members in the surrounding area are sound asleep so no one hears anything. 

"Mm, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-gon-gonna cum!" Kieran squeals into the pillow, without either of them touching Kieran's cock the boy cums onto the cot, the boys hole squeezes the mans cock, making him cum inside Kieran's hole, filling him up completely with his warm, thick cum. Lucius unsheathed his cock then waltzing over to Kieran's head, he grabbed him by his hair and pushed his cock into the boys mouth, Kieran automatically suckled on the mans hard member.

The boy licks and nibbles on the tender head of the mans length, as cum slowly slips out of Kieran's hole, Lucius began to thrust in an out of the other males mouth. Choking him as the head hits the males adam's apple halfway down his neck, "Mhm, fuck!" Lucius growled as he cums down the boys throat. Kieran gurgles his cum as he tries to swallow around his dick, cum literally comes out of his nose. Lucius laughs as he pulled out, Kieran coughed a little as he wiped his tears and the cum that was sliding down the bottom half of his face.

Lucius put himself away before bending down, he cradles Kierans face in his hand as he placed a bruising kiss on the other males lips. "I-mhm-I love you, Sir." Kieran moaned into the other mans mouth, Lucius licks Kieran's face clean before responding, "Do you now? Well, I certainly wouldn't but whatever floats your boat, boy." Lucius laughs as he gives the boy another kiss but this time is was significantly softer, that's when Lucius realizes that his cum his seeping into his cot. 

"Shit, hold on." The man said before diving back down between the other mans legs to lap up the cum that steadily seeped out of Kieran's hole, "Ah, fuck me!" Kieran shouted into the pillow as Lucius' tongue plunged into the boys winking hole. Lucius sucks and slurps up the cum until there were no more than a little bit left deep inside him. The man kissed his way up Kieran's back until his face was buried in the boys neck, "I meant it, you know. That I loved you." Kieran whispered.

Lucius sat up with his hands on the mans back, he then started to massage the fuck out of his back as he hummed a hymn from his youth. Lucius smiled as his new lover moaned and groaned at his movements, the boy soon fell asleep, that is until Lucius slapped his ass really hard with the intent of waking him up, he succeeded. "Ah. Jesus, you scared me." Kieran gasps, Lucius laughs, "Get dressed, were goin' huntin'." The man said before he got himself ready.

Lucius stepped outside his tent and found Bill with his arms crossed just staring at him from his seat in front of his own little tent, the tall man walks over and plants his hands on either side of Bill's hairy face, "You're still my one and only, I'm just manipulating Kieran to make him our bitch, trust me baby." Lucius whispered against the mans lips before sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss.   
Kieran stepped out of the tent a moment after, only seeing the pair talking to eachother, he walks up to Lucius an tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Lucius, I'm ready, hi Bill." Kieran said softly before waving at the man who is scolding him, "Git'cher horse, I'll be there in a minute." Lucius said as he threw a finger towards Kieran's horse, he limped over to his horse before struggling to get onto the larger mammal, Bill scoffs at the other male, Lucius laughs before grabbing Bill's hat off of his head an planting a kiss on his beautiful balding head. "H-Hey, don't take my hat." Bill whined as he reached lazily for his hat that Lucius took and held up above Bill. 

Lucius smirked and placed the hat back where it was originally, "Heh, I'm just messin', see ya later baby doll." Lucius said excitedly before jogging over to Kieran to help him up on his horse as he was still having trouble getting on. After helping the other male he hopped on his own horse, Ghost, then rode towards an open plain flush with plants, Bucks and Deer. Lucius hitched Ghost to a tree, Kieran did the same before asking the taller man to help him down, Lucius obliges him and helps him.

Kieran grappled his legs around Lucius' waist and hugged his neck, "Boy, what're you doin'?" Lucius asked into the boys neck as he stood there with Kieran's limbs wrapped around him like a koala, "Oh, I-I thought you wanted me again, sorry." He said as he got down and pulled away from the taller man, Lucius smirks, "I do, just you wait. We gotta bag some Buck's first before we do anything."  
Lucius said as he grabbed his hunting bow from Ghost's side holster, the man crouches as he prepares the first arrow.

Kieran follows suit with a knife instead of a bow and arrow, the boy followed Lucius to some shrubs, he sees a lone Buck so Lucius pulls the string back and let's it go, moments later the buck falls to the ground as an arrow pierces its brain. Kieran looks astonished as the Buck makes a dying sound briefly after it falls over, "Damn Lucius, you're really good with a bow and arrow!" Kieran squeals, Lucius just laughed at Kieran's excitement, "Learned from Charles, and well my Pa 'fore he fuckin' died of gangrene."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your Daddy, my Daddy left when I was young." Kieran whispered to him, Lucius nodded as he got up and headed over to the Buck. He picked it up as if it was a feather, effortlessly carrying it to Ghost, putting it on the horse's ass. Kieran followed him, "Now you try, aim for the head or the neck, anywhere else and you'll ruin the meat."   
Lucius handed him the bow and arrow, Kieran fumbles with it a little before finally getting the handle on it. The boy crouches down in a shrub like Lucius previously did, he waited a couple minutes before a deer walked over to the berry bush a few yards in front of the pair.

Kieran silently pulls back the string, then releases his fingers, the arrow pierces the deer in the neck. "Damn boy. Good job, I think you deserve a little something." Lucius said as he pulled on Kieran's shoulders to make him lay down in the open room on the grass near the shrub, Kieran stutters a random sentence when Lucius yanked his pants down a bit to release Kieran's half hard dick. "Killin' makes you hard?" Lucius asked as he pulled on the warm flesh, he moaned his answer, "N-No, you make me hard.". Kieran said as his flesh jumped in the taller mans big hand.

He lazily strokes the hardening cock in his hand, "J-Jeez that feels so much better when you do it, mmph." Kieran moans, Lucius smiled before his head swooped down and took the boys whole cock into the his mouth, "Ah, oh my goodness!" Kieran squeaks. The other man did the works on him as he sucked and deep throats the cock, Lucius doesnt care if anyone sees them committing an 'atrocious sin'.

Halfway through the glorious blowjob, Kieran grabbed Lucius' surprisingly soft hair and thrusted into his warm, sopping wet cavern. Lucius tried to smirk but ultimately failed as Kieran's thrusts become erratic and sloppy, "A-Ah, I'm c-cumming, oh goodness! Lucius please, ahhhhhh!" He then came inside the bigger mans mouth, he swallowed immediately and continued to softly suck as the member began to shrink in size due to the boys mindblowing orgasm.

"Lucius, I l-love you, like a lot. The first time I saw you was when you were rescued by Dutch and them, I couldn't understand why you were captured by them O'Driscoll's but then I heard the other guys talkin' about how amazing you are and how you're the one who single handedly saved the others countless times with no more than a couple scratches to show for it--." As he continued to praise the big man, Lucius crawled onto the other male, straddling his bare hips. "--And I just think that your beautiful and I--hmmph." Lucius shut the boy up with a long tongue kiss.

"What the fuck! We got a couple o' queers over here clyde!" The voice rang out suddenly, Lucius was quick as lightning when he pulled out out his twin revolvers.   
"Woah, we got us a tough queer, Mark." The other male said as they both pulled out revolvers of their own pointing it at the pair still on the ground, "You best get outta here 'fore I kill ya and use your hide as a coat, I done it 'fore an' I can do it again."  
Lucius didn't wait for him to counter his response as he just shot them in their heads twice. 

Kieran had been hiding his face the whole time so he didn't see who got shot, that is until Lucius growled at him and pulled his hands away from his face after he sheathed his revolvers, Ivory and Ebony, "Hey, get yourself sorted, we gotta go back to camp." Lucius said as he got up, waltzing over to the corpses he looted them real quick, taking anything of use to him or the gang. He then headed towards the deer corpse, picking it up he then walked over to Kieran's horse as he put the deer on the boys horse.

Lucius helped the other male get up on his horse again before getting on Ghost, they rode back to camp in brief silence. Lucius heard the boy keeping up on his horse, "Hey, what's your mounts name?" Lucius calls from ahead, "Branwen, his names Branwen." Kieran hollars, Lucius nods and rolls the name around on his tongue, "Good name, I like it." The tall man hollars back, when they arrived John was watching the entrance, "Who's out there?!" John screeched, "Lucius and Kieran!" The male up front yelled, "Oh, you were gone?" John said causing the big guy to laugh, they ride to a hitching post and tie the reins to the wooden hitch. 

Lucius, like the large strong man he is, carries the two animal carcasses on his shoulders over to Pearson's table, "Hey Luci-- jesus, you need help with those?"   
Pearson said after realizing the man was carrying two fuckin' full sized deer. "Nah I'm good, here, me and Kieran bagged these for ya." Lucius said with a big smile, setting them down carefully on the table.  
Lucius talked with him for a minute as he skinned the deer, Bill saw that the pair came back, a couple moment later he approached his Lover and Pearson. 

Bill softly placed a hand on Lucius' sweaty back, letting him know he's behind him, the tall man peers around his shoulder to find a smiling Bill, "Hey, we just got back from hunting, how've you been?" Lucius said as he turned around fully to face his man, "Good, robbed a couple of stagecoaches, got a good haul."   
Lucius smirked, "Now you can finally buy me a drink at the saloon, heh." Lucius said as he patted Bill's cheek. The man let's put a hearty laugh, "Yeah, I will." 

Lucius heads over to Kieran who is by the horses, brushing Branwen's coat, the tall man slaps the boys ass playfully. Kieran jumped at the sudden strike upon his bubble butt, "H-Hey, oh it's you. Sorry am I in the way?" Kieran said softly, Lucius patted Branwen's neck before answering the short Male's question, "Nah, you're good. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the Saloon with Bill and I." Lucius asked as he pulled away from Branwen.

"S-Sure! Uh would Bill be ok with me coming with you guys?" Kieran asked lowly, trying not to have anyone hear their conversation, Lucius nodded before saying, "He'll be against it at first, but I'm sure you'll rub off on him." Lucius winked at the boy before walking off to his tent, he collapsed onto the cot with a sigh.   
Arthur came over to his friend's tent and waltzed in, "There he is!" Arthur said loudly.

"Hey bubba, how are ya?" Lucius asked as he layed there rubbing his stomach, Arthur rifled through his satchel for something, "'M good, hey I got you that knife you wanted." The beefy man handed the other male the knife and a sheath, Lucius sat up to take the item from his friend. "Wow bubba, that's great! thanks you!" Lucius said excitedly, he stood up to hug the man, wrapping his arms around his shoulder Lucius gave him a quick hug.

Later that night Lucius went out into the woods to find a bunch of flowers for his lover,Bill, he wrapped the bundle of smelly good flowers with a string before climbing onto Ghost an headed towards the Gang's Camp. When he arrived everybody was doing their own thing, Bill was drinking by the campfire while sitting on the big log. Lucius hid the bundle of daisies, lavender and hummingbird sage behind his back before walking over to Bill, "Hey sugar, I got you something." Lucius whispered as he sat next to the man on the log.

"Oh yeah?" Bill said as he 'suspiciously' looked at the other man, "You bet." Lucius replied with a smirk, he pulled the flowers out from behind his back and handed them to Bill, "Aw shit, Greenhorne. You didn't have to." Bill said as he smelled the pretty display of flowers, "Of course I did you beautiful bastard." Lucius said as he kissed the mans cheek, suddenly an aww was heard, the pair look towards the location of where the sound came from and found Lenny observing the two men on a chair near the fire with a smile on his face.

"Indeed, they are cute together." Charles said as he pulled up a chair near the fire, the pair of men blushed at the comments. Lucius and Bill held hands as they drank beer and sung their heart out when Javier pulled up a seat next to the men with his guitar and started singing in spanish. After about an Hour they both went to their separate beds and fell into a sweet, drunken sleep.


End file.
